Exploring Heartsky city infinity fighter episode 2.
Alice was sleeping in her bed until she heard an noise "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT"said Alice well Drano and Tory rushed into the room "Sorry Alice,I was training Tory"Said Drano "Jeez lousies,you did relized i was sleeping!right!?"said Alice "(Sweat drop)Sorry..."said Tory "That's ok,besides you guy's are my brother and infinity fighter"said Alice "Come on Tory,we're gonna show Drano the rest of heartsky city"said Alice well getting out of bed "Ok"said Tory "Come om,let your sister get dress"said Drano putting his hand on Tory sholders and walking him out the door. Later... "Alright,im all dress"said Alice well they headed out the door. well they were walking they saw an girl with light brown hair and eyes. "Hiya Jasmine"said Alice talking to her "Oh,hey Alice,Is that an infinity fighter"said Jasmine "I'm Drano"He said "Nice to meet you,Drano im Jasmine"She said "You know i have one too"said Jasmine "Really"said Alice "infinity fighter Dark Cyclone on air"said Jasime summoning Dark Cyclone "Hello,my name is Cyclone"he said "My name is Alice and this is my little brother and here my infinity fighter Drano"said Alice My pleasure to meet you"said Dark Cyclone Then they all walked together "Here the school." said Tory pointing to it. "Uh-oh,Its Lucy."Said Alice "well well well,ain't it little miss infinity fighter"Said Lucy "Whatever,anyway we're showing Drano around."Said Alice "Well do you mind if i can him?" said Lucy "No."said Alice "No?Well you don't say that to me everytime.Usally i pound your little brother to say what I want which reminds me..." Said Lucy as she walks to him. "It looks like you have an infinity fighter.Look your gonna fight me and your gonna lose." said Lucy talking to Tory. "No!"said Tory "Wrong answer!" said Lucy making an fist ready to punch Tory "Fine.I'll fight you." Alice said finally "That's good." said Lucy "How about in 1 hour,bring your friends." said Lucy,then she left. "Alice,why would you do that?"said Jasmine "Yeah.your gonna get creamed!"said Tory "I had to do it, for you my awesome little brother."said Alice "Thanks Alice your the best."said Tory "Alice."Drano thought to himself. 30 mintues later "So your gonna fight Lucy!"Said Crunch "That big,meanie."said Audrey "I will helpfully take your place,Alice."said Rafe "No.Its my fight,i should do it." said Alice "You know you always been there for us Alice." said Kathryn "Your right." said Alice 30 mintes more... "Alright,Let make this Quick." said Lucy "infinity fighter drano on air"shouted Alice "Infinity fighter Ice Vulue on air" shouted Lucy Both cretures oppered. "Ice blizzard!" said Lucy Drano toke an hit. "Hold on that drano"Alice thought "Ice beam!"said Lucy and shout out an beam of ice. Drano toke anothor hit "What the matter." said Lucy "Yeah,what is she doing,Flame spin,Flame Sniper,ANYTHING!" said Crunch "Alice is up to something but what?" said Rafe "Lets Finish this Storm topedo ice!" said Lucy Drano douged it. "What!?"said Lucy "Thanks for ending your turn,Lucy.Me and Drano were expecting that."said Alice Glad "Err.why is she smiling.No matter, i wipe that smile of her face!"Said Lucy "But it's our turn.Ready Fire clash!"said Alice With one hit ice vulue went down and Alice was the victor. "Alright!"said Heloius "Good job!" said Audrey "Hey Lucy."said Alice "I been thinking...would you like to come with us to the BakaBaka cafe?"Asked Alice "Um,sure."said Lucy grabbing her backpack. "Awesome."said Alice later at the BakaBaka Cafe. "This is delious."said Lucy "I'm glad we friends now"said Jasmine "Yeah.So anyway we should start an group."said Alice "We should."said Rafe "Hey Rebecca come over here,we need an another member."said Crunch calling Rebecca "Ok." said Rebecca. "I think we should be called Infinity Q4"said Alice "That's an good name."said Lucy "And you can be the leader."said Rebecca "Alright,we'll start training next week."said Alice "Infinity Q4 is born baby!"said Heloius Then everybody stared laughing. To be continued. < episode 1 Episode 3 > Category:Episodes Category:Season 1